mlwgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie L. Walker Governor's School for Government and International Studies
Maggie L. Walker Governor's School for Government and International Studies 'Maggie L. Walker Governor's School for Government and International Studies '(MLWGSGIS or MLWGS for short) is a public regional magnet high school in Richmond, Virginia. Admission Admission is determined by a series of tests administered at the school, teacher recommendations, and academic rigor and performance during middle school. Structure The building is 3 stories high, although some freshmen often gossip of a 4th (mainly utility) floor. When viewed from the ceiling, the school is shaped as an M or a W, which are the initials of Maggie Walker. Reputation This school is often considered to be snobby and elitist by public school students of the surrounding counties and cities from which MLWGS draws its students. However, they are neglecting the private school students and "center kids" from their social taxonomy. Accessibility MLWGS is located in Richmond City but has students from all over central Virginia. This being said, some students take over an hour just to arrive or leave school. The sheer distance repels many prospective students who do not wish to wake up in the wee hours of the morning simply to attend school. Also, because students must often take the highway to reach this school from the suburbs, some parents dislike the idea of allowing children to ride in the dangerous highways on a daily basis. Despite the clear disadvantages posed by this school's relative isolation from home counties, its inner-city location can be an advantage. Because of Maggie Walker's proximity to various stores and restaurants, students may simply walk to eat at a Q'doba or Five Guys after school. Students in need of school supplies or project materials may walk to the nearby Kroger after school. Freedom One major factor which students emphasize is the level of freedom which they are endowed. Major students who defect to their home schools report that they experienced much more freedom at MLWGS than they experience at their home schools. For example, students are allowed to eat in many classes. Most of the teachers are tolerant of eating and drinking (but often disallow the consumption of candy). During the Freshman lockin, freshmen are granted temporary amnesty. They may go anywhere throughout the cafeteria, student commons, freshmen commons, and gymnasium to pursue to completion of various activities such as video games, floorgies, and Sharks and Minnows. Potential It is said that students who attend MLWGS often have a higher potential for colleges in the future. This is both true and false - the outcome will mostly depend on the student. For example, some students who do not try as hard only get into J Sarge or other disappointing quasi-colleges, while others reach the pompous Ivy (Sports) League. Most students attend UVA and William and Mary. Athletics Students of other schools often joke about Maggie Walker's athletics. It is a fact that MLWGS students in general are less athletic than students of other schools and that MLWGS athletic scores are worse in general. A notable joke is the Maggie Walker Football Team. However, many of these rumors and rumors are false, as many cross country athletes reach the district and state-level competitions. Also, in recent years, there has been talk of the development of a cheerleading squad, although no details have been obtained. Category:Good stuff